


Starshine

by trans_demon_king



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, M/M, Pet Names, Sleep Deprivation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_demon_king/pseuds/trans_demon_king
Summary: Logan and Virgil watch some Buzzfeed Unsolved, Virgil is sleep deprived and uses A Lot of pet names.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 66





	Starshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatronGoddessOfAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronGoddessOfAngst/gifts).



> This is for me and my qpp's one month anniversary!! We're kinda like analogical so I wrote this. I've never actually watched Buzzfeed Unsolved, but this episode is apparently one of their favorites. (Translation of pet names at the bottom).

Virgil heard the popcorn that Logan was making finish and raced downstairs, zipping up his skull onesie as he ran. He vaulted over the couch and grabbed the remote before Logan could even reach for it. “Nope! You gotta go get in your onesie to watch! I’ll get it set up, you go change,” 

Logan sighed, “Fine, but only cause I love you.”   
“Love you too mon amour!” Virgil called to a retreating Logan’s back.

While Logan was gone Virgil set it to their favorite episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved ‘The Mysterious Disappearance Of The Sodder Children’.

When Logan got back from changing into his unicorn onesie he settled on the couch with the popcorn on his lap and Virgil snuggled into his side.

Virgil mostly just drifted in and out of consciousness (he really needed to stop staying up all night), only hearing a bunch of random lines.

\--

“Oh, it’s fine if people die on Christmas Eve.”

\--

“I could spit the fire out in that time.. I could just spit on the fire.”

“I could probably chug a beer and run that - (wheeze) and just -” 

\--

“I will set this house on fire and your children are going to die. hMmMm WhO cOuLd It bE”

\--

“I think there’s some shady shit going on there but that’s just my opinion.”

\--

“what you say? no bones, huh? sounds like a case.. for CC Tinsley.”

\--

“we’re putting together a jury to investigate this crime, can you— can you, uh, wrangle up all the, um, lunatic salesmen?”

\--

Virgil woke back up when the end credits started rolling. He snuggled closer against Logan. “Hey mon amour?” he asked with his face buried into Logan’s side. 

“Yes Virgil?”

“How come you never react to my pet names? Wait why did I say that? I didn’t mean to say that, ignore me a ghrá,”

“Being sleep deprived, which knowing you, you are, tends to reduce people’s filter. Also I don’t tend to have many outward emotional reactions.”

“Do you have inward ones a mhuirnín?”   
“Maybe,”   
“Imma try and fluster you so much that you get an outward reaction mon beau,”

“You can try Virgil.”

Virgil shifted so he was looking up into Logan’s eyes. “Mon amour, a ghrá, a mhuirnín, mon beau, mo mhuirnín dílis, a chumann, a ghrá mo chroí, ma belle, mon ange, mon bonheur, uh uh English ones now, babe, hun, darling, my love, uhhh anything?”

Logan cupped Virgil’s face and whispered, “Nice try... starshine.”

Virgil’s face lit up like a tomato and he buried his face back into Logan’s side, muttering something about how he loved him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> mon amour - French, my love  
> a ghrá - Irish, my love  
> a mhuirnín - Irish, my darling/my dear  
> mon beau - French, my handsome  
> mo mhuirnín dílis - Irish, my dearly beloved/my own true love  
> a chumann - Irish, my sweetheart  
> a ghrá mo chroí - Irish, my heart's beloved/my darling  
> ma belle - French, my beautiful  
> mon ange - French, my angel  
> mon bonheur - French, my happiness


End file.
